Pack Dynamics
by alwaysholdingontostars
Summary: Stiles disobeys Derek and almost gets killed. Contains Spanking.


"Stiles! What did I specifically say not to do?!" Derek growls dragging Stiles by the arm to his car.

"I think you need to be a little bit more specific about what you mean by – whoa Derek calm down" Stiles babbles as Derek shoves him into the front seat.

Derek slams the car door "Stay" he orders firmly. He turns on his heel and Stiles splutters indignantly as he watches Derek and Boyd have a quick and what looks like a serious talk with much gesturing to the dead- what the hell were those things anyway- bodies.

A few minutes later Derek gets in and starts the car.

"Derek…" Stiles begins

"Don't talk" Derek cuts him off.

Stiles snaps his mouth shut dramatically and begins fidgeting in his seat. Tapping his fingers against the car, he's barely aware of the movement brought on by excess adrenaline and nerves.

Derek silently reaches over and grabs his hand halting the tapping; he squeezes it gently and gives Stiles a pointed glare.

"Right, got it." Stiles nods pulling his hand from Derek's. "Um can we turn on the radio or something, the silence is kinda driving me crazy."

Derek's hands tighten on the steering wheel and Stiles is surprised that he doesn't leave two hand shaped marks behind. "Ooor not…." Stiles says under his breath as Derek bursts out. "Do you realize you almost died?!"

Stiles gapes at him "How is this different from all the other times we all almost died?" he exclaims then mutters under his breath,"Geez what a downer".

And Derek remains stonily silent, typical Derek.

Derek pulls up in front of his house and as Stiles sighs dramatically and gets out he does too.

"What are you doing?" Stiles demands.

"Making sure you don't go into shock" Derek replies as if he was stupid.

"Dude. I'm fine."

"Oh Good" Derek snaps. "then you're gonna shower and we're going to have a chat about following orders."

Stiles glares getting annoyed now instead of just being surprised. "what is this the army, you can go." He turns and stomps up the stairs.

Derek just barely lets that go. His alpha instincts urge him to grab Stiles and force him to show respect, but he restrains himself. Stiles iss fragile and human without wolf instincts, that's why they were having this argument anyway. Derek is having enough trouble trying to be a good alpha without Stiles steamrolling his authority in front of the betas. He needs to do something to keep Stiles in check and alive. He doesn't even want to think about the repercussions if there was a fatality within his pack, he doesn't know if he could even handle someone else close to him dying.

Derek hears the shower turn on and he goes to wait in Stiles' room.

Stiles takes a hot shower mulling over the night's events. Derek's comment about him going into shock was really bothering him. Should he be in shock? Boyd and Isaac got there in time. As Stiles pulls on a t-shirt and boxers he wonders if Derek left, he's still a little annoyed at Derek's bossiness. Stiles had never been good with any kind of authority; he didn't like to do as he was told as a matter of principle.

Stiles walks into his room and sighs when he sees Derek sitting in his desk chair.

"I'm kind of tired." Stiles frowns at Derek.

Derek stands, jaw clenched. "I told you not to go there" He says accusingly with anger in his voice and almost a hurt look in his eyes that Stiles pretends isn't there.

"Here's the thing Derek, your wolfy alpha magic doesn't work on me" Stiles quips. "Human." He states pointing to himself.

"I swear to god Stiles you better start listening to me or…" he trails off threateningly.

"Or what?" Stiles smirks. "What was it? You'll rip my throat out with your teeth? That right? You can't reprimand me for almost getting myself killed and then threaten to kill me. You can't have it both ways buddy."

Derek's mind races, this kid definitely has a death wish, but he's also kind of right. Derek gets an idea wondering why he hadn't thought of it before. He grabs Stiles by the wrist dragging him to the foot of the bed.

"Hey!" Stiles protested "What are you doing?!" he squeaks as Derek pulls him over his lap.

"You're being a brat." Derek answers simply and begins smacking the boxer-clad behind in front of him.

"Is this, ow! A joke?!" Stiles exclaims wriggling to both get up and evade Derek's good aim.

"Ouch! Derek! What the fuck?" Stiles' mind is reeling. "You can't spank me, I'm 16, not 6! Owww"

"Define can't" Derek retorts keeping a steady rhythm as Stiles keeps up a steady stream of protest and expletives.

Derek pauses "Are you going to start listening to me?"

"I hate you, let me go" Stiles orders angrily.

Definitely not the remorse that Derek was hoping for, he grabs the waistband of Stiles' boxers shucking them to Stiles' knees.

"Noooo, Oh My God." Stiles starts to struggle in earnest.

Derek begins smacking his now bare behind. "I can do this a lot longer than you can." He reminds Stiles of his obvious physical prowess.

"Ahhhh, ow, okay, okay!"

"Do you understand that you could have died tonight?" Derek asks not stopping.

"But, aah, I didn't… ouch!" Stiles whimpers

Derek begins smacking faster and harder. "I want you to think about how your choice to disobey me could have affected your family and friends. What about your dad? I don't just say things because I like to hear myself talk"

"OW! Ow!, okay, I'm sorry, I'll listen! Ow, I swear!" Stiles' voice breaks and he begins crying brokenly. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

Derek stops immediately, he gently tugs Stiles' underwear up over a bright red behind and Stiles gasps.

Then Derek stands hauling Stiles' to his feet too and steadying him. Stiles looks pitiful. He's sweaty and sad, face blotchy with tears running down his face. He hiccups, scrubbing his hands over his eyes and wiping his nose.

Suddenly Dereks' steadying hands on his back are gone and for a second Stiles thinks that Derek left him crying in the middle of his bedroom when he's back pressing tissues into Stiles' hands. Stiles blows his nose and wipes his face concentrating on the floor. He wants to be angry at Derek but all he feels is embarrassment and sadness.

Derek breaks the silence somewhat tentatively. "Did, uh, did your dad…. I mean, have you ever been punished like that before"

Stiles' inhales sharply, "Not my dad, my mom though" he chokes out as more tears course down his cheeks.

Before Derek realizes what he's doing he's wrapping Stiles in a hug. "I'm sorry" he whispers rubbing Stiles' back and Stiles doesn't fight it, he cries quietly into Derek's shoulder.


End file.
